


Star Wars - Cseppben a tenger...

by BionDesert



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionDesert/pseuds/BionDesert





	Star Wars - Cseppben a tenger...

**II. fejezet  
**

Estére Ren végre lehiggadt. Remélve, hogy nem fog összefutni Juuzennel elindult felderíteni a helyet. Lent két klónon kívül üres volt a tér. Egyikük azonnal odafordult:  
-Uram, éhes?  
A fiú helyett hangos gyomorkorgása válaszolt.  
-Megmutatom az ebédlőt.  
Némán sétáltak vissza a romokba. A földszinti folyosó végén egy terjedelmes csarnok tárult eléjük. Alig volt bent valami, csupán étkezőasztalok és a hozzájuk tartozó székek. Az egyik asztalnál már pár klón élvezte a vacsorát. A fal melletti asztalon egy nagy kondér frissen elkészült étel várta az éhes szájakat. Mellé tányérok és evőeszközök voltak kikészítve. Ren továbbra sem szólt semmit. Szedett magának, majd egy teljesen üres asztalnál foglalt helyet. Elég közel ült, hogy hallja a szomszéd asztalnál ülők beszélgetését.  
-Megint kiment.  
-Csodálod? Azért remélem reggelre visszajön.  
Ren maga elé meredve fontolgatta miről is beszélhetnek. Miután végzett újfent a szobája felé vette az irányt, de a lépcsőfordulóban visszafordult. Egy hatalmas mennydörgés kíséretében leszakadt az ég. Óriási vihar kerekedett pillanatok alatt. A fiú az ajtóban állva figyelte az esőt. Az erős szél könnyedén játszott a fák lombozatával. Az égből letörő villámok ezer irányba ágaztak el. A nyugati szárny aljában két klón jelent meg, de ők nem a vihart fürkészték. A távolban elterülő erdő felé meredtek. "Vajon mit keresnek?" Nem látszott semmi, csupán a táncoló fák. Ren még pár percig állt ott. Magával ragadta a természet féktelen ereje, valamint az eső mámorító illata. De tudta, hogy reggel egy teljesen újfajta edzés vár rá... egy teljesen hülye emberrel. Tudtán kívül megérintette az ajkát... Nem akart újabb meglepetéseket. Visszatért a szobájába, hogy kipihenhesse magát.  
Álmában sötét folyosókon bolyongott. Egyetlen fényforrását kardja jelentette. Ahogy haladt előre a végtelen útvesztőben szembekerült valakivel. Azonnal felismerte... ősz haj, nyúzott dzseki... "Apa..." Han gyengéd mosollyal az arcán közelebb lépett. Megsimogatta fia arcát pont, mint akkor... "Szeretlek Ben..."  
Vad zihálás közepette riadt fel. A vihar odakint nem csitult, a villámok beragyogták az egész szobát. A fiú arcán apró könnyek csordultak le. Mellkasa szorítani kezdte és már nem bírta tovább. Előtörtek az érzései. Szégyellte magát mégsem bírta abba hagyni a sírást. Összegörnyedt, mint kiskorában és hagyta, hogy az eső elnyomja a hangját.  
Reggel valami furcsa hangra ébredt. Erősen ellenkezett a kelés ellen, de nem volt mit tenni. Minél hamarabb fejlődik, annál hamarabb itt hagyhatja ezt a bolygót. Az idegesítő hang viszont nem halkult. Mogorván az ablak felé fordult és egy addig még sosem látott élőlényt pillantott meg. Egy szürkés-lilás gyíkszerű lény bámult rá hatalmas sárga szemekkel. Fekete, éles csőre majdnem akkora volt, mint a feje. Ahogy izmos kis karjait megrázta egy pillanatra kivillant alóluk a sötétszürke hártya. "Tehát repülni is tudsz." Ismét elkezdte azt az idegesítő vinnyogást.  
-Hallgass már! -vágta oda a párnáját Ren, de a lény csak odébb ugrott és fojtatta.  
Addig nem is hagyta abba, míg a fiú fel nem kelt. A teljes világfájdalommal az arcán kezdett öltözni. A kis lény végig ott állt az ablakban és figyelt. Rennek valahol megtetszett ez a kis furcsaság. Közelebb lépett, hátha meg tudja fogni. Tévedett, a kis vakarcs megcsípte.  
-De makacs vagy. -bámulta- Miféle lény vagy te...?  
A következő idegölő vinnyogáskor észbe kapott és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott lerohant az előtérbe. Elég kellemetlenül érezte magát, ismét abban a ruházatban, de túl akart esni a dolgon. Lent Juuzen már várta. Kipihent volt és magabiztos, bár haja sokkal csapzottabb volt előző nap. Talán megázott tegnap a viharban. Valami dalt dúdolgatva épp magvakat szórt a kezébe.  
-Jó reggelt. -vette észre.  
-...Reggelt! -válaszolt Ren halkan.  
A fiú elégedetten mosolygott.  
-Több a semminél.  
Ren kérdőn nézett rá, de Juuzen csak legyintett. Az ég felé nézve elkezdett énekelni. Ren nem ismerte fel a dalt, és bár sose vallotta volna be tetszett neki. A szöveg, a ritmus és Juuzen hangja is. Mikor abbahagyta, újra az az idegesítő vinnyogás hallatszott. Az előbbi furcsa lény elegánsan szállt a fiú vállára és a kezébe kiszórt magokat kezdte csipegetni. Juuzen a kis lény fejét simogatta.  
-Ügyes voltán, Caryna.  
-A tiéd? -kerekedett ki Ren szeme.  
-Igen. Édes, igaz? -ezt hallva a kis jószág dörgölőzni kezdett.  
-Irritáló hangja van...  
-Majd megszokod. -nevetett fel.- Kezdjük. Mond el, mik az erősségeid és mik a gyengéid?  
Ren egy pillanatra hűvös ábrázatot vet fel, mégis elgondolkozott a kérdésen.  
-Mások elméjében könnyen tudok olvasni, tudok bánni az erőmmel és a kardommal is.  
Elhallgatott, tudta, hogy vannak gyengéi, de nehezére esett megtalálni és kimondani őket. Bizonytalanul nézett a fiúra, remélte ő majd összeszedi helyette. Juuzen vett egy mély levegőt.  
-Az első lépés, ha elismered a hibáidat, mert csak utána tudod kijavítani őket. -megvakarta a fejét- A dühkezelés nem az erősséged. Kardforgatás terén is van még hova fejlődnöd. A másokban való olvasást még csiszolni fogjuk, de összességében menni fog. Ahogy láttam nagyon kitartó vagy, szóval, ha megtanulsz bízni bennem és hallgatni rám gyorsan végzünk.  
-"Bízni benned..." -ismételte Ren gúnyosan.  
-Túl sokat kérnék vele? Látom nem tudtad túltenni magad a tegnapin.  
Ren nem felelt, félrenézett. Valamiért képtelen volt a fiú szemébe nézni.  
-Akárhogy is, ha tovább akarsz lépni hallgatnod kell rám.  
-Rendben.  
"Lehetetlent kérsz azzal, hogy bízzak benned."  
-Akkor kezdjük egy kis fizikai edzéssel.  
Arrébb lépett és a háta mögött álló kőfal felé biccentett.  
-Mászd meg ezt.  
-He?  
Ren egy pillanatig csak állt ott, de Juuzen nem gondolta meg magát.  
-Rajta nagy fiú. Nemcsak az elménket kell edzenünk, hanem a testünket is. -kacsintott- Addig nem lépünk tovább, míg adott időre meg nem tudod mászni.  
"Ne szórakozz velem!" Elszántan igyekezett felkapaszkodni a még nedves köre. Alig talált fogást rajta. Céltudatosan haladt felfelé, de egy kérdés mégsem hagyta nyugodni. "Mennyi az a megadott idő?" Testébe folyamatosan belemart a fájdalom, ahogy sebei apránként felszakadtak. De már nem volt messze a cél. Figyelmen kívül hagyta teste figyelmeztetését és egyre türelmetlenebbül mászott feljebb. Nem kellett volna kapkodni. A lába lecsúszott a szikláról, karja pedig nem talált biztos fogódzót. "Francba!... Ha nem tudok megkapaszkodni..." Már nem sok választotta el attól, hogy összetörje mindenét, mikor hirtelen megállt. A talaj fölött pár centivel. Letette a lábát, mintha csak az ágyból kelne ki és lehuppant a földre. Juuzen állította meg. Ren még zihált, átkarolta sebeit. Keze azonnal véres lett. "Ki kell cserélnem a kötéseket." A fiú közelebb lépett.  
-Jól vagy?  
Kezét Ren inge felé emelte, de a fiú elutasította és bólintott.  
-Had nézzem!  
Finoman lehámozta magáról a ruhákat, bár felszisszent közben. Juuzen karon ragadta és a nyugati szárnyba vezette. Egy apró orvosi szobába.  
-Vetkőzz és ülj fel oda!  
Ren vonakodva teljesítette ezt. Karjait maga előtt tartva próbált valamiféle pajzsot formálni.  
-Egyedül is meg tudom csinálni! -kelt ki belőle.  
-Igen tudom. De az én hibám, mert elfelejtettem, hogy sérült vagy.  
Juuzen óvatosan kezdte leszedni a sebeket borító kötést. A fiú egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. "Menj innen... Ne nyúlj hozzám....!" Bár nem tudta pontosan mit is érez.  
-Ren... -zökkentette ki a gondolataiból- Ennyire felhúz, ha megérintelek?  
"Túl közel vagy..." Bár kiabálni akart, nem jött ki hang a torkán. Megint csak teste mozdult. Egy hatalmas pofon érte Juuzent. A fiúk egy pillanatra megszeppentek. Ren igyekezett minél határozottabb képet vágni, hogy a fiú felfogja végre az üzenetet.  
-Pff... -ismét ott ült az arcán a mosoly.  
Kezével finoman megérintette a pofon helyét és csak ennyit mondott:  
-Ezt "igen"-nek veszem.  
-Kifelé! -kiáltott rá Ren- Tűnj innen!!  
Juuzen egy néma bólintással elhagyta a helyiséget. "Mit művelek?" A fiú újrakötötte sebeit, majd mindent úgy hagyva ahogy volt, visszament az előtérbe. Nem lépett elő azonnal, habozott, tudta, hogy itt van. Szembe kellett nézni vele, hátra hagyni ezt a gyerekes viselkedést, amit azelőtt még sohasem tanúsított.


End file.
